Im The Big Sister Now
by LockAndKey989
Summary: After Elsa has a terrible fever she wakes up the next morning the size of Anna's thumb. The trolls say that Elsa must relax for a few days until her powers rejuvenate fully before she can return to normal size. Until then Elsa must navigate in her huge new world while Anna takes over the queen's duties-Shrunk Elsa-Anna taller than Elsa-ONE SHOT-For Fun. NOT ELSANNA!


**Set right after the events of Frozen Fever. Olaf and Kristoff are away and Anna walks into her sister's room to find out that she shrunk due to her fever. Now Elsa is tiny and Anna can hold her "big" sister in her hand. And she's LOVING it. This is just a silly idea that I thought about. I will admit it isn't my best work but I just wanted to do something silly. Still I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa are you in there?" Anna said banging on her sister's door.

It had been a day since Anna's 19th birthday. When her sister had developed a terrible fever and she spent the rest of the night taking care of her sister. In all honesty, Anna didn't mind, in fact she loved it. Best present ever! But now she's getting worried and upset that Elsa won't open the door. Anna thinks for a moment, scratching her head, then her expressions burst as an idea pops in her mind.

Anna rushes down the halls, barely avoids the servants carrying some new portraits.

"Oops. Sorry. Coming through."

Bumps into a suit of armor, and reattaches it's arm. Sort of. And makes her way into the kitchen. She reaches into the vegetable bag of the chef, as he is cooking a soup, and pulls out a carrot.

"Got you!"

Hastingly Anna rushed down the hall, narrowly avoided the servants, again, and made her way to her sister's door. She gazed at the carrot in her hand.

"Ok. Now to try that trick Olaf taught me." Anna said with glee.

She stuck the pointy end of the vegetable into the keyhole and turned it clockwise. The door creaked open and Anna burst through the door.

"Elsa are you-?" Anna stopped in her speech. When she looked on the bed there was no one there except for loose sheets. Anna looked around the room and saw no one.

"Elsa?" Anna said walking around the room. She looked in the closet.

"Where are you?" Anna said as she looked behind the dressing area. There was no one.

" _Anna!"_

Anna heard a faint voice call out. It was small and she was barely able to hear it. But it was definitely her sister.

"Elsa? W-where are you. Is this a hide-and-seek thing?" Anna said looking all around the room. Then the faint voice called again.

" _The bed! The bed!"_

"The bed? You're under the bed? That's a silly thing for a queen to do." Anna said as she approached the bed, bent over without looking at the surface covers and looked under. Only to see dust bunnies and dark shadows. Anna narrowed at this sight and stood up. SHe turned her back to the bed and began to sit down.

"Elsa seriously!"

" _ANNA NO!"_ Then Anna heard a moan of pain as soon as Anna sat down on the covers. Anna quickly sat back up and turned around. She was bewildered what she saw. Coming out of the top covers was a woman. A tiny woman no bigger than her thumb wearing a tiny blue dress. Anna leaned closer and studied the tiny woman, Her pale skin, French-braided hair that was platinum blonde and a look of fear upon her face, a face that Anna recognized,

"ELSA!?" Anna screamed at the sight of her little-big sister.

Elsa nodded in confirmation. Anna leaned closer, inches away from Elsa's body with her chin resting on the mattress covers. Anna was now eyeing her shrunken sister with wide eyes full of shock.

"Wait? What the? How did this happen?" Anna asked.

" _I don't know. All I remember is going to bed last night feeling really hot. And this morning I just woke up like this."_ Elsa said in her fainted voice. She was so small Anna could barely hear her.

Anna placed her hand on the bed, palm facing up and urged her sister to climb onboard.

"Come on. I'm taking you to the trolls. They must know how to fix this." Anna said as tiny-Elsa climbed on top of her sisters giant, from her perspective, palm. Elsa gazed up in amazement on how gigantic her younger sister looked like from this size. Anna closed her palm gently around her sister so that she was secure, leaving enough room for her arms and shoulders to be free.

Anna then made her way out of the bedroom. She could hear Elsa shouting something, so she decided to let her tiny sister sit on ehr shoulder so thst she could hear her better. As Elsa stepped onto her shoulder and sat down she grasped Anna's cloth strap with one hand and grabbed a balanced herself with Anna's right braid.

"So what was it you were saying?"

" _Anna. Until I am better no one can know about this. Not even the servants. If people knew their queen had shrink over night there would be a major security risk._ " Elsa explained.

"Ok fine. So what do we say then? I mean people are going to notice you are gone." Anna asked.

"All the staff knows I have had a terrible fever the other night. Simply tell them that I am still recovering and that only you are permitted to see me in my room."

" _Ok. So how are you going to be queen if you're in bed? Well I mean tiny but I mean with your cover story I mean?_ "

"You will have to rule in my place." Elsa said, causing Anna to jerk and Elsa to almost fall off her shoulder.

"Wait what? No Elsa. I was exhausted last time you left me in charge. ANd besides we have no idea how long this will take to cure, it could be days. Weeks. I don't wanna be in charge for weeks!" Anna bellowed.

" _Dont worry. I'll help you. I suppose you can keep me in your hand, or on my shoulder during paperwork."_

"I could also store you in my bra."

" _Wait what? Anna no we are not doing that!"_

"You'll still be wearing clothes silly. There will be layers of separation."

" _Your shoulder will be fine." Elsa said exasperated her sister would suggest such a thing._

"Well with all due respect Elsa. Now that I am the _big-sister_ now AND ruler in your absence I can pretty much do whatever I want." Anna said teasingly.

"Who are you taking too Princess?" Kai said as he walked across the hall to greet Anna. Elsa quickly hid herself well enough behind Anna's braid. Anna stiffened and gave the servant a tense nervous smile with her hands behind her back and greeted Kai.

"Oh hi. Kai. I was just thinking of a silly story in my head." Anna said trying to deter the middle aged man. Kai narrowed her eyes but quickly brushed the subject off.

"Have you seen the queen? I would like to go over her schedule for today."

"Oh no! You can't see Elsa. She...is...still sick from last night and...she said that only I can see her until she gets better." Anna said.

"Are you sure your highness?" Kai asked.

" _It's true Kai...hack...hack...I'm still recovering and Anna is in charge...hack...hack!"_ Elsa yelled from behind Anna's hair and out of the older man's sight. Luckily she was so small that her yells sounded like a faint cry from across the hall.

"Very well your majesty!" Kai called across the hall thinking the queen would hear him. Then he turned to Anna. "Shall _we_ go over the schedule then?"

"Oh actually right now I have some...things to do in the north mountains. Troll stuff, very urgent. Well goodbye." Anna said as she creeped around the man and dashed across the hall.

Kai looked at the princess in suspicion. But then decided it must be with good reason and returned to his duties.

* * *

" _Anna I told you not in your bra!"_ Elsa called out to Anna from inside her unbuttoned shirt around the chest area. Elsa was now up to her hips in her little-oops I mean younger-sisters hills and was begging to Odin she did not sink any deeper. The latter was riding her horse up the mountains to the trolls.

"Well you can't ride on my shoulder or you would fall off. And if I put you in my pocket I wouldn't be able to hear you when I accidently sit on you again. I'd be happy to put you in my shirt pocket if I had one but I don't." Wanna reasoned.

" _Fair enough_." Elsa said begrudgingly.

"Come on Elsa I store lots of things in my bra. Coins, candy, lip-bomb.."

Looking downward Anna could see Elsa pouting with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

" _Whats wrong!? Lots of things are wrong! First of all I shrank small that my younger sister is able to hold me in her hand. I almost got crushed under your butt. I am sitting hips deep in your flesh in one of the most inappropriate places a sister should be. And I can't even use my powers because they aren't working!"_ Elsa screamed.

"Your powers aren't working? Anna said shocked.

" _Yeah when I first woke up like this I was able to use my powers to resize my ice dress but near the end it was like they just flickered out. When I tried to make a staircase to the ground it didn't work."_

"Do you think that's the reason your small?" Anna asked. It seemed reasonable to her. I mean her owners are apart of her, and if the fever had made her feel so hot it may explain her loss in size.

" _Lets just see the trolls."_

* * *

As soon as Anna rode into the Valley of the Living Rock the trolls came out. Grand pabbie approached the princess and she pulled out her sister, who had now covered herself with a handkerchief her sister happened to find in her bag.

"Grand Pabbie can you help my little sister?" Anna asked.

" _I'm still the big sister Anna!_ " Elsa yelled.

Anna just chuckled. "Sure Elsa."

Pabbie studied the tiny queen for a while and turned to face the princess.

"Has her majesty's been exposed to warm temperatures over a long period of time. Perhaps an illness?" The older troll asked.

"Y-yes she had a fever. She was burning up." Anna explained.

"Ah just as I feared. Elsa your body and your powers are one, each thrives on coldness and the introduction of the illness had caused such side-effects to your body."

" _Side effects? Im tiny!_ "

"The fever weakened your powers and so your body did its best to conserve your strength by shrinking you to a much smaller scale. But not to worry, when the strength of your power returns all you must do is expose your outer body to it and you shall be restored. Until then I recommend bedrest for at least two days." The troll explained.

"Two days?" said Elsa.

"D-don't worry Elsa. Ill help you. And you will help me. As i'm in charge." Anna said with a hint of fear in her tone.

* * *

Anna and Elsa made her way back the castle and inside the gates. Anna kep Elsa in her pocket all the way until they made it to the latter's room and the former closed the door after setting Elsa down on a table.

" _I'm glad Kristoff is still at the ice palace getting the snow-gies under control or he would never let me live this down._ " Elsa said.

"Alright. I guess I should meet with Kai so he can tell me what things I need to do today." Anna said calmly.

" _I think I should get washed up. If you could get a bowl or a cup of water for me that would be appreciated."_ Elsa said.

"Ok. Um warm or cold water?" Anna asked.

" _Cold. Definitely cold."_ Elsa said.

"Alright. You know what I still have my old doll house from when I was little. You can wear the tiny clothes and sleep in the tiny bed ok." Anna said.

" _I think that would work. Thank you Anna."_

* * *

After Anna had gotten Elsa a bowl filled with cold water, the queen rinsed herself off while Anna was meeting with Kai. Luckily Elsa was just the right size, any smaller and she would have to swim. After getting out Elsa took a tissue from the box Anna was generous enough to leave for her. Just as the was finishing up her legs Anna walked in.

"Well that was very dull. I have no idea how you put up with..." Anna stopped mid sentence and let out a small scream upon seeing her sister cover herself with the tissue.

" _Damnit Anna! Don't you knock?" Elsa said covering herself with a couple of wadded up tissues, her face red with embarrassment._

"Woah! Sorry. So sorry. If it's any consolation I didn't see anything." Anna said.

" _Anyways what did Kai say?" Elsa asked while putting back on the ice dress she had worn before bathing. Anna was sure to cover her eyes her her sisters take while talking._

"Well he said that while you are 'recuperating' I need to sign some paperwork for trade agreements. Gotta say doesn't sound so bad now." Anna said relieved with the relatively light schedule.

* * *

Back in Elsa's office, Anna was sitting at the main desk, sheepishly reading over her twentieth agreement form. Anna wanted to just sign all the papers and be done with it but Elsa insisted reading word for word. Elsa would listen to Anna read as she sat in front of the giant redhead sitting on a ink bottle and give her pointers on what to do. Which was a good thing because she talked Anna out of trading the right to valuable fishing grounds in the Arrendellian waters for their supply of chocolates.

"How can you do this every day Elsa!?" Anna winned. She was so bored her head was resting on her left hand and her eyes barely awake.

Elsa then shot her in the forehead with a small ice blast causing the redhead to snap back up startled. Then she looked at her sister who was chucking. Unluckily for Anna Elsa had regained some of her power throughout the day.

" _Being a queen isn't always fun Anna. But there are things that you must do for your kingdom." Elsa reasoned._

"Well then I am so glad that you're the older one. Even though i'm bigger now."

" _I'm still the big sister Anna. Im three years older and by tomorrow I will be able to return to normal size." Elsa said pouting._

"Oh i'm just teasing silly." Anna said poking Elsa in the chest, causing her to stumble back.

" _Hey that hurt." Elsa shouted._

"Oh i'm sorry! I'm not used to this. You have always been so much bigger than me. It's hard to imagine you being so much smaller." Anna said with a grin, Elsa looked uneasy.

"What?" Anna asked.

" _Well...There actually may have been a time where that wasn't the case." Elsa said embarrassed._

"What do you mean?"

" _Well you see Anna. From when I was sixteen I wasn't very tall. Infact I probably only grew like an inch from when I was twelve. Mom and dad were really worried about my growth, since I was so short for my age, they took me to a lot of doctors and apparently my body wasn't producing enough hormones. But thanks so some changes in my diet, stretching exercises and some medications they gave me I managed to sprout up eight inches to my normal height in two years." Elsa said._

"Wait? Sixteen? I was thirteen then. That was the year I had a massive growth spurt and shot up to my current height. Ok maybe I was an inch or two shorter but still." Anna admitted.

" _Yeah. I was self conscious about my height for a while so I asked mom and dad how tall Anna was and..." Elsa didn't dare finish that last sentence. But Anna got a huge grin and started laughing._

"Oh my Odin! I was taller than you!? For two years I was taller than you!" Anna said, she couldn't believe it. There was a time before this when she was actually taller than her big sister Elsa and she didn't even know it.

" _You were two-three inches taller at most!" Elsa defended._

"But...man. I guess I was the big sister for longer than I thought." Anna said proudly. "If we weren't separated during that time I would have done so much with that. I would have slumped you over my shoulder to carry you places. I would have insisted that you sit in _my_ lap going down the sled..."

Knock Knock. Came from the door.

"Princess Anna is there someone in there with you?" Asked Kai from behind the door.

"Oh no!" Anna said grabbing Elsa as quick as she can.

"NOT IN YOUR BRA!" Elsa demanded.

Anna briefly stared at her little sister before deciding to put tiny Elsa in her lap, out of Kai's sight just as he walked through the door.

"Oh nothing Kai I was just talking to myself." Anna said with a guilty smile on her face.

Kai stared at the young princess briefly before saying "Carry on." and closing the door. As Anna let out a sigh. But then her face stiffins in discomefort. She looks down and see's Elsa sitting triumphantly on her sister's leg. With all the dress cloth from the hip to the knees frozen.

" _You sure you would have wanted me to sit with on top of you on the sled Anna?" Elsa said smirking triumphantly._

* * *

It had been a long day for Anna. But now she can rest at the dinner table with the roasted chicken with peas right in front of her. She stuffs her face as she talks to Elsa, who is sitting on a thimble and using parts of a broken toothpick to stab tiny pieces of Anna's chick and peas.

"I'm so glad that Kristoff and Olaf will be back tomorrow. I was missing them like crazy."

" _I'm glad that I can finally go back to being normal sized tomorrow." Elsa said while cutting a pea in half on her lap._

"That too!" Anna said quickly " Seriously though Elsa how do you live like this every day? Being a ruler is tough."

" _Well to be honest Anna. Having you, Olaf and even Kristoff around really helps me through the day."_

"Im telling Kristoff you said that."

" _Please don't." Elsa said coldly._

* * *

" _Wow Anna this dollhouse is amazing!"_

Elsa said while walking through the interior of the handcrafted bedroom. It was exactly like a proper bedroom in every detail, a white coat of paint, a tiny closet with doors that opened filled with tiny clothes, even the tiny toy mattress was fluffy. Elsa peered through the window of the dollhouse to look at her sister in a night gown getting in her bed right next to the table the dollhouse was sitting on.

"You know you don't have to sleep in a toy house you know. I can rest you on the pillow next to me." Anna said.

"And drown in your droll I don't think so."

"Don't make me flick you little sister." Anna teased.

"I won't be the little sister tomorrow Anna." Elsa retorted with a smug smile.

"So you admit that I AM the big sister then." Anna said proudly.

"Good night." Elsa said sternly before getting into her tiny bed. Anna blew out the candle on the other table on the opposite side of her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

An hour later when Anna was already snoring Elsa got out of her bed and walked to the window. She could see her beautiful sister sleeping, and snoring from the tiny balcony. Elsa smiled and walked out of the toy room. Went down a set of toy stairs and outside the front door of the doll house. Elsa then ran across Anna's table and jumped onto Anna's bed. She was slightly on the edge but she gripped the blankets to keep herself from falling off. Elsa couldn't help but admit that Anna was absolutely beautiful when she was sleeping. Especially at this height. To Elsa her sister looked like a range of snoring adorable mountains. In a non-weird sisterly way of course.

Elsa managed to climb her way up Anna's forearm that was resting outside the blankets on its side. Crawled up the blankets covering Anna's shoulders like a rock wall, and finally made it to Anna's face. Elsa leaped from her sister's shoulder over to her pillow, she scaled down until she was right in front of Anna's nose. With a small smile she swept the loose hairs away from her eyes.

"Good night Anna."

* * *

The next morning, trumpets played in the castle grounds to signal the return of Royal Ice Harvester Kristoff and Olaf back from their journey. Being pulled by Sven through the castle grounds Anna watched from her room and turned downward to Elsa who was standing by her foot.

"They're here!" Anna squealed, yet being cautious not to step on her sister.

"Alright. My powers are strong enough now. You go down and greet them and I will meet you down." Elsa said.

Without a second haste Anna dashed out of her room and slammed the door behind her. Elsa looked at her hands in front of her, gave a deep breath as the magic began to seep out of them and smiled.

"No more little sister."

* * *

Later

"Wait so Elsa actually shrunk?" Kristoff said not believing. They had let Olaf tend to Sven in the stabled so now Anna was walking with Kristoff to Elsa's room.

"Yeah it was great while it lasted. Feeling so much bigger than her for once. But i'm glad that my sister isn't hand sized anymore. But she said she'd come down. Im wondering why she hasn't." Anna said right as they made it to Elsa's room.

Knock Knock

"Elsa?" Anna asked talking through the door.

Anna heard a sigh.

"Come in." Elsa's voice was heard, yet Anna could tell it was slightly down. Anna opened the door and Kristoff followed behind her.

"What's wrong Els-"

Anna stopped upon looking at her sister. Kristoff's eyed widened as well. Elsa was standing there with an irritated look on her face and her arms crossed. She was definitely bigger now, normal size for a human. Yet she wasn't exactly as tall as she was before. Anna approached her sister in shock and noticed that she was still taller than her by four inches at least. Anna's lips were level with Elsa's forehead, Elsa's chin was just under Anna's shoulders. Kristoff was the first to speak.

"Hmm. I see you over exaggerated a bit Anna."

"I was actually smaller before. I guess I need one more day for my powers to restore me completely." Elsa said, then she stiffened as Anna's bigger, stronger arms wrapped around her torso.

"Don't worry Elsa, you can wear some heels while you're doing your queenly duties so nobody can tell the difference." Anna said with glee.

"I-I suppose..." But Elsa was cut off.

"And in private you're gonna kick those uncomfortable shoes off so we can have some fun little sister."

Elsa groaned.

"And now I can act like an actual big sister! I can even let you borrow my bra's since yours are too big for you now."

"I, uh, actually think there will still be a size difference." Elsa turned red looking down and making a comparison between her and her sisters, ahem, proportions.

"We are sooo going to make up for those two years."

"What two years." Kristoff asked.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Review


End file.
